House of Katelyn
by LilKatez94
Summary: What if Nina didn't come alone to England But with her friend. In OC Katie's POV. Fabina, JeromeXOC. I own nothing but Katie. trying to go by story line.
1. Chapter 1

House of Arrival

We watched the train go by. Looks like there's no going back now. Not that there wasn't any chance when we were boarding the train. Hi my name is Katelyn Sanders but I like being called Katie. I'm a 15 year old American girl. Right now I'm with one of my best friends named Nina Martin on our way to an England Boarding School.

"Nina Martin, Katelyn Sanders," a cabman said.

"Oh that's us," said Nina.

"So your American," the cabman said.

"How'd you know," asked Nina. "Was it the Accent.

"Nina," I said, " I could be the fact that you have a huge American flag on your suitcase."

"Oh ha, ha.' She ripped of the American flag and we got in the cab. We were almost there when Nina's Gran texted her.

"That your parents checking up on you," the cabman said.

"No it's my Gran. I live with my Gran," Nina said

The school finally came up. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" I said.

The cab stopped and we all got out. "Which house." The cabman asked.

"The House of Anubis."

"Wow this place is so pretty," I said.

"I know," said Nina.

"Come on Nina lets go." We finally got to the house and the door opened by itself. "Hello," we both said. Nobody answered so we walked in. when we were fully in the door closed by itself. We turned around and a man was standing there.

"Does the doorbell not work" he said

"No, well I don't know the door was open so we came in." said Nina

"Victor I hope your giving these girls the warmest of welcomes" a woman said to the man now known to me as Victor. Then she turned to us "well as warm as he gets anyway. My name is Trudy, I will be your house mother." Trudy showed us the living room and dining room then we went to be shown our room.

Nina you have a room mate but Katie your room is a single room considering it's all we have left." Nina's room was shown first and then I was brought to my room. I was so glad I was by myself because I can be a little shy when I'm around new people. I started to decorate my room and was almost finished when I heard yelling and then someone stomping down the stairs. I went to go see if Nina was alright.

"Hey," I said, "you ok?"

"My roommate doesn't like me," was all she said.

It was about an hour when we decided to walk down stairs. Everyone was talking down stairs but I couldn't hear about what. We walked into the room and that's when my shyness kicked in. I hear Nina say, "Hi, I'm Nina and I'm from America." I saw one of the girls eyes roll and wondered how many times she had said that. One of the guys came up and said something really weird and something about being an alien. Trudy said it was time for dinner. Everyone sat down so I sat where there was the only spot left next to alien guy.

The guy a crossed from the alien guy (wow I really need to learn their names) flung food at Alien guy almost hitting me. They got into a food fight that I was lucky enough to stay clean but Nina wasn't. Some girl who I think was her roommate poured the pitcher of water on her. Nina got up and so did I.

"Nina Martin phone," said Victor. "What happened here?" he asked.

The girl who poured water on Nina said "Nina just accidentally spilled the water." Nina and I walked to the phone. I sat there while she talked. When she was done talking I gave her a hug and she started to cry. One of the other guys walked in and asked if everything was alright.

"Oh it's just her allergies, you have cats right." I tried to cover for her.

"No," he said.

"Oh well we got to go.

Later we walked down stairs most of the house was in the living room. Nina was reading a magazine in a chair while I sat on the ground in front of her reading my favorite book The Hunger Games. When I looked up I saw Nina and the guy who I learned to be Fabian, after asking Trudy who everyone was, look at each other_. I can barly talk to a guy who not my friend without blushing and she already has a guy so not fair._

The girl named Patricia came in and sat in the chair next to Nina. She kept talking about her friend Joy's disappearance and how she knew Nina had something to do with it. I finally got fed up with her.

"Nina has nothing to do with your friends disappearance. We got our acceptance letters late that why we came late so will you just let it go!" I yelled. I realized everyone was looking at me and I started to blush and ran out of the room. I went to my room and when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I yelled. Nina walked in.

"You okay," I heard her ask.

"Yeah it just everyone was looking at me and you know how I am with people I don't know, plus I don't even think they know my name." I heard another knock on the door. "Who is it" I asked. "Its amber" they said. I told her to come in and she did.

"I never introduce myself properly. My Name is Amber and yours?"

"I'm Katelyn but I prefer to be called Katie." I said. Nina, Amber and I sat there for a while talking. It was nice to know that I knew someone other than Nina in the house.

I woke up earlier than usual. When I was done getting ready I waited for Nina. We decided yesterday that we would go to school early to get away from everyone. While we were walking to the school and old lady was sitting outside of the house. We asked her if she was ok and she kept saying that's was my house. Then she told us she was waiting for us and said her name was Sarah. We told her it was the schools and then went to get help.

We brought Sarah back to the home and started talking to her. Sarah gave Nina a necklace say she had been waiting for Nina and me and that we needed to keep the necklace hidden. She told us there was treasure in the house and we needed to find it and keep it safe. But the thing that stuck out to me the most was when she said Beware the black Bird.

That night I had a horrible dream about Sarah and a black bird. When I was up and ready I walked down stairs with Nina. Patricia, Alfie and Jerome were talking about the black bird and I knew I was gonna have to talk to Nina about it. She started talking to Fabian. Amber came down talking about her hair straightener at first, then sat down.

"I see you two haven't left at the crack of dawn." Amber said. Nina and Amber kept talking. _I really wish I could make friends as easily as Nina could._ I was brought out of my thought when Amber asked Nina what happened to her parents. Nina explained that her parents died when she was younger that why her gran brought he up and that they were really close. That's when Patricia started with her usual being mean act and said "that's why she packed you off to a boarding school. Seems to me she didn't wand you." That's when Fabian came to the rescue.

After Biology Patricia came up to Nina talking about her initiation.

"If Nina need an initiation doesn't that mean I do to," I said trying to get Patricia. But I guess I didn't because 5 seconds later she said, "Don't worry shy newbie Jerome has yours."

I finally new these people so I said, "I'm not shy I just don't like talking to people I don't know that well." Then I walked away leaving Nina to walk with Fabian like planed. My plan was to get them together. Nina's never had a boyfriend before and I knew they would be just perfect together.

All of a sudden I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder. I looked up and blushed because it was Jerome.

"What do you want," I asked him although I was still red.

"Just to walk home with a pretty lady," was what he said.

I was really red then but this time not from blushing. I really hated when guys were arrogant. I clenched my teeth together and told him, " If I were you I would take you arm off my shoulders before I make it so you can't have kids." He did and I walked away.

During dinner that night Patricia talked about Nina's initiation and that it was to happen at midnight. Then Alfie said, "Ooooo the witching hour." Alfie and Jerome started laughing and Fabian told them to cut it out.

Jerome looked at Fabian and asked him " does it get boring always, always being the one who say cut it out or that's not right or fun is bad."

"Jerk" I whispered although he couldn't hear it.

Fabian started laughing then his face turned serious and he said "No."

"What does she have to do?" Amber asked.

"Just go into the attic." Said Alfie.

"Your going into the attic!" Said Amber

"Yeah sure," Nina said. "It's not like its-"

"Totally haunted" Amber cut in.

"Really asked Nina. Then Jerome started being his jerk self and started trying to scare Nina. Before they could do anything though they had to get the key so that was Nina's task for tonight.

Nina was able to get the key so all they had to wait for was the next night.

We were in drama class the next day and we were going to start Romeo and Juliet. I'm definitely not a big fan of this play though. The fact that they both die at the end kind of sucks but it's ok other than that. Everyone was given a seen and a partner. I was unfortunate to get the kissing seen in the beginning with Jerome.

"Excuse me. I don't truly have to kiss him right?" I asked and thank go the teacher said no. We started our seen and when the kissing part came Jerome started to lean in and I stepped back. I said "Sorry bud your not getting this girls first kiss. Then walked away. It was Alfie and Ambers turn. Amber started to change the words and kissed Alfie. I still can't believe she did that I mean I knew she and Mick had a fight but really the poor boy. Mick ran out of the room and class was over.

The clock struck midnight and everyone was by the attic. They were going to try and keep me away because they thought I might ruin something. Patricia made Jerome my 'body guard' so he could keep me from stopping the initiation. When Nina went in she left the key in the lock. I realized that Patricia was going for the key. I went to grab it but Jerome lifted me up by the waist and held on to me. Sometime I really hate the fact that I'm only 5 foot 3. I tried to get out of his grip but he was definitely a lot stronger than I thought.

Nina was trying to get out and Patricia wouldn't let her out. Patricia kept asking what she knew about Joy's disappearance but she didn't know anything. I felt Jerome's grip slacken and I looked up. He looked very confused. Guess he didn't know about this part. I took this opportunity to get out of Jerome's grip and when I did Victor came. Crap! We all had to go back to our rooms. If Nina gets in trouble I will so hurt Patricia.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I did when I got up was ran to Nina's room to see if she was ok. I knocked and the door and she answered. I was so happy I was ok I attacked her with a hug. "Nina are you okay? Did Victor catch you? What happened up there? Did you bring back anything?" I started firing questions a mile a minute at her.

"Katie," she told me, "calm down. Go get ready and meet me back in my room and I'll tell you everything."

I quickly go ready and was in Nina's room talking to her.

"To answer your questions," she said, "I'm perfectly fine. Victor did not catch me. When I was up there something freaky happened. I was trying to find a place to hide I tripped. A door opened and I was able to hide. I later realized that the necklace opened the door. I know this is going to sound crazy but I need to go back up to the attic."

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to figure out if I actually saw something when I opened the door again."

"Okay." I said. "We should get down stairs now."

"Yeah, come on.

We made our way down stairs to the dinning room. When we entered the dinning room everyone started clapping for Nina. Everyone kept asking her what happened in there and if it was scary or not. Then Nina started joking around about moving up there and I laughed.

"Wasn't she brave?" Amber asked.

"Even you have to admit she did pass her initiation test with flying colors." Fabian said. Patricia just glared at him.

"No she didn't bring anything back did she." Patricia said. Nina took out a book that she got from the attic then Patricia stormed out of the room.

Nina got up to go and I told her to go ahead because I needed my phone. I went up to my room to get my phone and I couldn't find it. I heard a knock on the door and opened it. I saw Jerome.

"Looking for something." He said as he held up my phone.

"Yes! Thank you so much for finding it." I said I tried to get my phone and he held it up high.

"Well you'll have to catch me to get it," he said as he started running. I stood there for a second the grabbed my bag and ran after him.

"Get back here Jerome! And give me back my phone," I yelled at him as I ran past Nina and Fabian talking. Thank goodness I ran track. In no time at all I was catching up to Jerome. When I got to him I tackled him and landed on top. After I finally go my phone I realized the position we were in. Jerome was on his back and I was straddling his waist. Embarrassing much. I don't think there was a name to describe the color red I was.

"You know I think I like this position," Jerome said. I scoffed, got up and walked the rest of the way to the school.

After class I walked out and heard Patricia and Mara talking about her friends disappearance. Why couldn't she get it in her head that Nina wasn't part of it? When I got home after school I went to my room. I sat there thinking of what to do and decided id go see Sarah.

"Trudy, can I go to the nursing home today I would like to visit Sarah."

"Go on ahead sweetheart."

When I go to the home I asked for Sarah. "Hey Sarah it's me Katie. Do you remember me?" I asked her.

"It's you," she said. "Come here I have something to give you." I walked over to her and she gave me a necklace like Nina's only a different symbol. "Save the house. The house is key to the treasure." She said right before she fell asleep. As I left I decided that when I got home I would try to figure out what the symbol meant.

When I got home I was pulled into amber's room along with Nina by none other than amber herself.

"Look my plan totally worked after all. Mick wants to meet me in the laundry room at 11." She said.

Nina and I sat in her room for 2 hours helping her pick out an outfit for it. After dinner I finally had enough time to look to see what the symbol meant. At least I though I did.

"Hey cutie."

"Ever here of knocking, Jerome." I asked. "What do you want?"

"What I can't just come and visit without wanting something."

"You. No."

"Well it's not me who needs something it Alfie actually. He needs help getting ready for a date."

"I'm coming."

I walk downstairs with Jerome.

"Hey Alfie. Jerome said you needed help getting ready for a date."

"Yeah just hold on a minute." Alfie headed to the bathroom to show me what he was planning on wearing. When he walked out I didn't know exactly what to say. But I definitely can say only Alfie had the courage to wear it.

"You picked this by yourself right?" I asked him.

"Yes I did. You like."

I didn't want to hurt his feelings at all. "Well your definitely can pull it off the best.

"Thanks Katie."

"Is that all I was needed for?" I asked.

"Yep." Said Alfie. "You can go back to what you were doing."

_Finally. Now I can figure out what this symbol really means. _I was able to run up the stairs before Victor started his speech. I got up to my room and turned on my computer. I went on to the Internet and search up Ancient Egyptian symbols. When a site came up I looked and figured out what the symbol was, Ankh the symbol of eternal life. _Well, that fits the plot._ After I turned off my computer I went to bed.

That morning after I got ready and was about to go to school when I saw Amber walking down the stairs looking sad.

"Hey Amber, want to walk to school with me?" I asked

"Sure.'

"What's wrong?" I asked her while on our way.

"Mick never showed up last night."

"Oh. I'm Sorry Amber." The rest of the way to school was silent.

After I got home from school Victor was taking our coats and bag. I gave him them and walked into the sitting room. Jerome and Mick went into the room too. Jerome took a seat on the couch and Mick started Juggling his Soccer/Football ball. Jerome asked Mick about Amber. I decided to put in my Ipod. I took out the ear bud when Amber walked in. After Amber sat down Patricia and Mara walked in.

"What are you grinning about." Patricia asked Jerome.

"Just happy to be alive" he said.

"Well some of us would be happy if you weren't." I spoke. "Have you seen any sign of our bags?" I asked them changing the subject.

"No not yet" Patricia said.

Jerome started talking about how it was the perfect excuse for not doing French when Victor walked in with our bags. I went to grab mine when Jerome grabbed it.

"Can I have my bag back?"

"For a kiss Maybe." He said.

"How many times do I have to tell you your not getting my first kiss?"

"You've never had your first kiss?" Asked Amber.

"Nor a boyfriend." I said

"Poor girl." She said

While Jerome was distracted I was able to get my bag.

The next day everyone was out playing soccer/football whatever you want to call it. Well at least the boys were. I was the only girl playing. I play back in America on a team so I was pretty good. Mick joined the game and ended up pushing Alfie down. I ran to see if he was okay. I don't think I've ever seen Jerome look so concerned. But I've also never seen someone fake an injury so badly. Well there's a first for everything. Not to mention Amber falling for the fake injury.

Back in the school I walked in on Nina and Fabian talking. They were looking at the picture in the locket when I heard Fabian say. "She's right this does look like you. You have the same pretty eyes." _Well time to ruin the moment._

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"We found Egyptian Hieroglyphics in the attic and are trying to find out what they mean." Nina told me. I saw Fabian give her a look.

"Don't worry Fabian I was there when she got the locket I already know." Fabian gave a sigh of relief.

After school at the house Amber was taking care of Alfie which I thought was pretty pathetic of Alfie to make her do. I walked over the table as Nina came in. she figured out what the Hieroglyphics meant. While talking to them we figured out that Amber thought she was going on a date with Mick and Alfie thought Mick ruined his message to Amber and that Jerome had been edging them both on.

"Wait so that day when Jerome had me help Alfie for a date it was supposed to be with Amber. Gosh how could I be so stupid as to not put 2 and 2 together." I said.

The next day at school I was sitting on the couch with Mick helping him with his homework when Jerome and Fabian came in. Fabian got Jerome to tell Mick the truth about Amber and Mick. Thank gosh. Mick ran out of the room probably going to go see Amber.

"Nice Fabian. Oh and one more thing. Try not to hurt Nina okay." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand when your realized it yourself." And with that said I walked away.

We were all down stairs when Patricia shouted. "Yes! I got an email from Joy." Everyone gathered around her as she read it. Once she was done reading she somewhat apologized to Nina. We all sat down to eat when Amber and Mick came down announcing they were back together and that we were all invited to their Back together party.

After dinner I went to go upstairs when I tripped. I started to fall backwards when someone caught me. I turned around. Of course non other than Jerome caught me. "Why were you following me," I asked.

"You forgot something on your desk today," he said as he held out his hand to me. In his hand was my necklace that I always wear. I was the Sagittarius symbol with the arrowhead the December stone. I got the necklace from my father when I was 10 and have worn it ever since. I took the necklace from his hand. Surprisingly he let me. He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, Jerome. Thank you very much. You don't know how much it means to me." With out realizing what I was doing I gave him a hug and ran up stairs again almost tripping on the 8th step.

I got to my room, got ready for bed and sat there thinking for a few minutes. _Why did Jerome just hand me the necklace. Why did I want him to make me work to get the necklace? Have his eyes always been that blue-whoa Katie stop right there you can't think like that. _On that thought I fell asleep.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys,

Sorry for not updating but I got out of House of Anubis. I recently got a review by fandggf3026 and I am going to watch the show again and finish the story. I hope that you guys will still read and I hope to get one chapter out a week since I only really have Sundays free. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story I'm a bit of an amateur writer. I will try to get this next one out by the end of the week.

Again sorry and I hope I can finish it ^-^

~Kitty~


End file.
